


Never

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [124]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Clearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Eugene was terrible at apologies. He could admit that to himself, though he wouldn’t like to have to admit it to anyone else. It was probably obvious anyway. He frowned, revising the words in his head until they sounded somewhat sincere. He wasn’t sure if Tara would forgive him for their little argument, and really she was as much at fault as he was, with her silly views about Captains Janeway and Picard. Everyone knew that the original Trek would always be the best, even if they didn’t have the coolest special effects that came with better technology.

Tara wasn’t far away from him, though she had pointedly ignored him all morning. Rosita had finally given up on both of them, throwing her hands in the air and muttering something in Spanish before following Michonne to the clearing next to their camp. He had been tempted to follow, until he saw that they were working with the katana. Eugene knew better than to approach women when they were annoyed and armed.

Tara was armed as well, they all were in this group. Even he carried a knife though he wasn’t really sure how to use it best. That could be a problem, but he wasn’t sure how to ask for help and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be sent on some of the tasks the others took upon themselves. Being helpless wasn’t good either, but it was familiar.

He glanced at Tara again, and watched as she flipped through a ragged paperback. It wasn’t going to get any easier, so he straightened his back and walked over to her. “I, um, wanted to talk to you about our conversation earlier.” He paused and she looked up at him, one of her eyebrows quirked. “It shouldn’t matter what Captains we like the best, because at the heart of it we both like the Trek universe and that makes us fandom-family.”

A small smile was forming on her lips, “Okay, I’m sorry too. You’re right, it really shouldn’t matter what we liked best. It’s all good.” She shrugged and tipped her head, “Want to sit?”

He took a place on the log she was sitting on, glancing at the title of the book she had. “I hope we end up in a place with a library.”

“I want to be in a place where we can have music again. I miss my songs.” She set the book aside and looked out over the group as people chatted, cooked over their fire-pit and practiced with their weapons.

“What kind of songs did you like?” Eugene had the feeling that he was opening another can of worms, but he wanted to get past any awkwardness from their earlier disagreement so he was ready to like anything she named.

Tara grinned and poked his arm, “We’re no stranger to love, you know the rules and so do I.” He looked at her in alarm as she kept singing, his mouth falling open.

“Oh my god. You are a terrible person. Rick-rolling me? Now?”

Tara stopped signing and laughed, drawing the attention of several others, “Oh come on, you know it, sing it with me and they’ll just think we’re crazy. You know, like they usually do.”

Eugene shook his head, but he was smiling, “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you.”


End file.
